Remember this love story
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Roderich es buen alumno, es ejemplar. Su rutina parecía como todos los días, sin embargo un día todo cambia radicalmente. Gilbert, es un nuevo estudiante que afirma conocerlo, sin embargo Roderich no piensa lo mismo. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sucede entre la relación de estos dos?
1. Sorry, I don't know you

**¡Hola, hola!, bueno. Esta es mi nueva historia. y bueno...antes de empezar debo decirles unas cuantas, pero no tantas cositas. x3**

**1.- Pareja principal.: **PruAus- PrusiaXaustria- GilbertXRoderich.

**2.- Géneros principalmente.: **Romance, AU y Drama.

**Bueno, esta es la típica historia, donde sabes que la pareja terminará feliz y todo eso , pero te ponen un drama de por medio para que sufras(?. Ustedes entenderán a lo que me refiero.**

**Y como buena historia con drama romántico, necesitamos un poquito de crack, pero no se preocupen. Esto acabará bonito. **

**3.- Parejas relacionadas dentro del fic.: **SpaAus(o viceversa, como ustedes la vayan viendo.),GerAus y FraAus. Contempladas hasta ahora.

**No se preocupen fan's del Spamano, GerIta y Franada**.

**4.- Menciones de parejas ****secundarias dentro del fic.: **Spamano, UsUk, GerIta y Franada.

**5.- Sinopsis de la historia y capítulo 1; **Roderich es buen alumno, es ejemplar. Su rutina parecía como todos los días, sin embargo un día todo cambia radicalmente. Gilbert, es un nuevo estudiante que afirma conocerlo, sin embargo Roderich no piensa lo mismo. ¿qué es lo que en verdad sucede entre la relación de estos dos?

**Disclaimer.: **Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**_Dedicado a mi besha Alice c: _**

**Y Espero que les guste, comenzamos ^^**

* * *

**_Remember this love story _**

**1.- Sorry, I do not know you**

_-¡Hey! ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-….-miró momentáneamente al otro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con las mangas propias de su camisa._

_-hmn…tal vez mi asombrosa compañía te puede hacer bien…_

El despertador sonaba efusivamente como todas las mañas, sintió los rayos del sol calarle en sus ojos claros. Se sentó respaldándose en la pared aun en la cama, tomó sus lentes los cuales reposaban sobre el mueble aun lado de la cama. Se sentía tan cansado, más bien no. Sólo tenía una migraña a tempranas horas del día. Masajeó sus cien, y volteó su cuerpo aún lado para ir a lavarse la cara. Momentos después hizo su rutina de siempre. Tomó un baño, se puso su uniforme, arregló sus cosas, desayunó; era lo de siempre.

7:30 marcó su reloj. Ya debía de estar dirigiéndose a la escuela. Así era siempre su rutina. Salió de hogar y se dirigió al instituto. Llegó temprano, igual como de costumbre, y dejó sus cosas con delicadeza. Roderich Edelstein, castaño, de ojos violetas, austriaco. Alumno ejemplar y presidente del consejo estudiantil; siempre tan recto y modesto.

-Buenos días, Roderich. –saludó llegando al salón su amigo rubio inglés.

-Buen día, Arthur.- correspondió el saludo de la misma manera que el otro.

Arthur kirkland, Rubio, de ojos verdes e inglés. buen amigo de Roderich desde varios años. Buen estudiante y ayudante del consejo estudiantil.

-Bonjour mon amis, ha llegado por quién tanto lloraban.-mencionó un francés mientras atravesaba la puerta del salón.

-y yo también.- le siguió con buen humor un moreno a lado del otro.

Francis Bonnefoy, Rubio, de ojos azules, francés. Buen alumno de buena forma, buen amigo de Antonio, igual de Arthur, pero la relación es más estruendosa, con Roderich es más rígida.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Castaño de ojos verdes, español. Mejor amigo de Francis, compleja amistad con Arthur, se lleva más tranquilo con Roderich y le atrae Lovino.

-Adiós tranquilidad.-mencionó con mala gana Arthur.

-Creo que se fue cuando llegaste a esté salón, mon amou…

-ni te atrevas a decirme así, asqueroso intento de humano.

- Deberías de ser más amable, cejo…

-tú también no le sigas, damnit.

-Tan temprano y de mal humor.- siguió el habla Francis.

Roderich los miraba como de costumbre, era lo mismo las mañanas. Esos siempre peleaban. Pasos sus orbes por los 3 compañeros presentes, se detuvo en el moreno, esté al percatarse le sonrió.

-Hola Roderich. ¿Qué tal?- le saludo con más simpatía.

-Hola Antonio. Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes. –respondió desviando la mirada.

Francis, el cual los había estado observando después de jugar a "Molestar al cejón", decidió hablar.

-hmn, Roderich. Es mi imaginación… ¿O estás más guapo hoy?

-Guarda tus molestos e innecesarios comentarios, por favor.- le respondió el castaño con un ligero sonrojo.

Así eran sus mañanas común mente, poco a poco llegaban más alumnos. Más bromas, discusiones. Todo era típico, normal, común hasta ese día en el que todo esperaba dar un cambio radical de 180 grados totalmente. Uno que nadie se esperaba ni de la forma más mínima.

Las clases proseguían, Roderich trabajaba con atención, Arthur trataba de poner atención sin ser interrumpido por su compañero de alado de nombre Alfred. Francis miraba la clase, o platicaba con Antonio, o simplemente le guiñaba el ojo a alguna señorita. Y Antonio o platicaba con su compañero del frente de nombre Lovino, que ese más lo tomaba como un fastidio; o platicaba con Francis.

Todo pasaba natural. Hasta que un prefecto tocó la puerta del salón. La maestra presente se dirigió a abrir la puerta, tuvo una cara de sorpresa. Después salió por unos momentos, al regresar tomó la atención de todos los alumnos presentes en el salón. Y con tranquilidad presentó un nuevo alumno.

-Su nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt, trátenlo bien.- prosiguió la maestra, presentando al joven de cabellos blancos y ojos de gama rubí, alemán.

-Kesese, así es. Yo sé que se podrán llevar bien con mi asombrosa persona.- dijo el nuevo alumno con alegría y ego.

Varias chicas lo vieron interesante. Arthur lo tomó con un tonto más. Antonio y Francis lo vieron interesante también, un chico buena onda. Pero Roderich lo vio curioso, como si le recordara a alguien. Francis lo notó, Roderich no eran de los que veían fijamente a alguien.

Esté al notar la mirada del castaño sobre él, le sonrió desde el frente. Roderich notó que lo había mirado mucho, que vergüenza. Ante el acto del albino, desvió la mirada con molestia, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Altanero, ególatra, fue lo primero que pensó ver en él. Pero también le recordaba a alguien. Un recuerdo que se esfumó y quedó borroso. Como cuando escribes algo en papel y después se moja, lo cual provoca que la tinta se disperse y deforme el contenido de la hoja. Que lo deje sin sentido, como un rompecabezas. Sin embargo es un rompecabezas incompleto, pues las piezas están pérdidas, hundidas, rotas. Y nunca las podrá recuperar.

La maestra le indicó al joven que sentará hasta atrás en la esquina. Había un asiento disponible. Alado de Francis, atrás de Antonio. Al parecer conjugaban. Así comenzó una simple conversación, hasta llevarse mejor. El albino no batallaba para ser amigos, le era fácil, sencillo, sin ningún problema. Pero su mirada carmesí no podía evitar mirar al otro lado, por los asientos intermedios de la penúltima fila. Ese chico de ojos violetas y cabellos castaños. Esa intuición de conocerlo. Saber quién es. Él lo sabe. Sin embargo siente algo diferente, algo que no fluye con normalidad. De acuerdo, hablará con él después.

-mhn, tú nombre me suena mucho mon ami.- seguía la conversación el francés, notando la distracción del albino hacia Roderich. Qué curioso.

-Es que es un nombre bastante awesome. –respondió Gilbert prestándole nuevamente atención al francés.

-Hey, Gilbert. ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros?- se volteó Antonio, el cual también se unía a la conversación.

-Claro, eh…

-Antonio. –respondió ante la duda del otro. – Y bueno, él como ya sabrás es Francis. –dijo mientras señalaba a su amigo rubio.

-Así es, mi nombre es Francis, una disculpa por no presentarme al inicio.-dijo con amabilidad el francés.

-No te preocupes, kesese. Y muy bien.-respondió mientras sonreía.- ¿Y quién más come con ustedes? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras disimuladamente miraba de reojo al castaño de mechón extraño.

Francis notando el comportamiento del otro, sonrió pícaro. Ya entendía por qué el interés de su nuevo amigo, al saber quien comería con ellos.

-normalmente sólo nosotros dos, pero algunas veces comemos otros más juntos. Deberíamos comer con los demás también . Para que los conozcas mejor. –mencionó Francis.

-Buena idea, Fran. Así conocerás a los otros.- le siguió Antonio.

Gilbert los miró y asintió.

-de acuerdo, mi asombrosa persona los acompañará. –dijo para después una de sus peculiares risas.

Después de todo, para Gilbert, el primer día no era tan malo. Un rato más pasó y los tres de la esquina seguían congeniando en amistad. Hasta que el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo les sacó de sus pensamientos. Francis se paró primero y le dijo al de cabellos claros, que se parará. Antonio por su lado fue a decirles a los demás que se sentarían juntos. Un poco intrigados aceptaron, ya qué. No sería tan malo.

Arthur se paró junto con Roderich, Alfred les siguió. Antonio arrastró a Lovino junto con él. Y Francis y Gilbert se adelantaron. Arthur le dio un codazo a Roderich, para que avanzara y no se quedara atrás. Arthur entendía la razón de la cual su amigo castaño bajaba la mirada de forma deprimente. Bueno, no tenía él la culpa de eso. Eso solía pasar algunas veces.

Juntos fueron llegando a la mesa de la cafetería. El orden de siempre más una pequeña diferencia. Era; Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, en la primera fila de la banca. En la segunda, que estaba al frente de ellos iniciaba con Alfred, después Arthur y finalizaba con Roderich. Pobre e ingenuo Gilbert, que pensó que hablar con Roderich era sencillo. Pues era una idea errónea, en toda su totalidad.

-Bien, te los presentaremos Gilbert. – inició a hablar el francés. – El cejón de ahí es Arthur.

-bloody hell, ¿sólo para esto querías que viniera a comer aquí? Maldito bastardo. –contestó el inglés notablemente molesto.

-ya, ya mon amour. No te esponjes.- le contestó al inglés.- el de alado es Alfred.

-yes, Soy Alfred, el hero de esta escuela. Mucho gusto.- dijo el estadounidense mientras comía su almuerzo.

-Y al otro lado del cejón, se encuentra Roderich. No sé cuál de los dos es más amargado, él o Arthur.- dijo el francés mientras volvía su mirada al albino.

-tus comentarios, siempre son igual de molestos. Nunca cambias. –dijo Roderich mientras probaba un bocado a su comida, y volvía a ver Gilbert, con esa sensación de memoria pero nada. Nada pasó por su mente.

-¡Hey, fran!, te olvidaste de mi Lovi. –replicó Antonio.

-ah, cierto. Y lovino.

-Que no soy Lovi, joder.-dijo moelsto mientras volvía a discutir con el sonriente español.

-kesese, ya entiendo. –dijo mientras miraba con más profundiza al castaño. Esté al notarlo volvió a desviar la mirada. Sentía como el albino le miraba. Era incomodo, más su vista su fue cuando el español limpió una mancha del rostro italiano. Sintió como el hambre se iba, se desvanecía.

Arthur lo notó también. Francis igual. Gilbert también, aun que algo no calaba en su cabeza. Sí, el conocía aun Roderich. Conoció más bien. Sin embargo…el Roderich que él conoció no era serio, para nada. Todo lo contrario. Pero debía ser él, tenía ojos violetas, cabello castaño, y daba por hecho que ese mechón era "Mariazell", debía ser ese chico que él conoció hace tanto. Debía ser, pero esté no daba ningún indicio. Debía preguntarle en persona. Debía de hacerlo. Necesitaba una oportunidad.

Se oyó levantarse alguien de su asiento, era Alfred, quién avisó que iría a jugar futbol americano con sus compañeros. Todos asintieron, Arthur le volvió a regañar, que no le digiera "Arthie", no le importa al otro. Sólo se fue riendo escandalosamente.

Acto seguido Arthur se levantó un poco más serio, vio de reojo a Roderich, seguía en su mismo estado. Deprimido.

-Roderich, creo que es hora de irnos. Deberíamos ir a ver las cosas del consejo.

Más el otro tardó en contestar.

-¿Roderich?- volvió a mencionar el inglés.

-ah, cierto. Sí, tienes razón Arthur. –dijo mientras se paraba torpemente de la mesa el castaño.

-Que amargados son. ¿Ya se van? –preguntó francis con un ligero puchero.

-Yes. –respondió Arthur mientras se retiraba con Roderich.

Este último sólo dedico una última mirada a Gilbert, la intriga cada vez se había más. Por su parte el albino no terminaba de entender, muchas cosas al parecer habían cambiado, y ahora se preguntaba una cosa. ¿Por qué miraba de esa forma Antonio?, ¿y por qué no le decía nada a él?

Cuando los otros dos se marcharon, sólo escucharon seguir discutiendo al chico a lado de Antonio que se terminó yendo molesto.

-nunca entenderé por qué te gusta ese chico de mal carácter, Antonio. –dijo mientras veía marcharse al chico.

-Lovi es muy lindo, sólo que tienes sus ratos de frustración. –Dijo mientras respaldaba al otro.- ¿y qué tal Gil?, ¿Qué te parecieron los otros?

-ah, pues ninguno tan asombroso como yo pero…

-¿te gustó Roderich cierto? –preguntó el francés instantáneamente.

El español sólo observó sorprendido, no entendía. ¿Qué pasó que no se percató?

-¿qué?, claro que no. es sólo que me recordaba alguien que conocí. Pero si así hubiera sido así, creo que no se hubiera olvidado de mi, claro está.- dijo mientras reía.

Francis y Antonio intercambiaron miradas. Esta vez ellos no rieron junto al otro. Gilbert se dio cuenta de eso. ¿Había algo que…él no sabía? Eso parecía.

-ah, sí. Tienes razón gil.- dijo nervioso el español.

Gilbert levantó la ceja, iba decir algo, pero el francés cambio de tema. Ahora si algo parecía sospecho, ya está. Al final del día, él hablaría con Roderich.

Las clases se retomaron, Gilbert seguía mirando castaño. Esté estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Intentó hablarle pero el otro no parecía interesarle lo que tenía que decirle. Hasta que en un momento libre pudo acercársele.

-oye, pareces todo un señorito. Remilgado y amargado. Te hablo y me ignoras. Sabes, no deberías ignorar mi asombroso ser.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en Roderich. "Asombroso", esa palabra como le retumbaba en su cerebro. Las punzadas se hicieron presentes. El dolor también.

-sólo eres un tonto, ahora guarda silencio.-reclamó el de ojos violetas mientras se sobaba la cabeza y buscaba unas pastillas en su mochila.

-A mi no me callas, ahora escúchame yo sé que….

-Agh, es enserio. Me has dado dolor de cabeza, ahora por favor retírate de mi presencia. –volvió a decirle al albino mientras tomaba una botella de agua y tomaba las pastillas encontradas anteriormente por el chico.

Gilbert iba a reclamar nuevamente, sin embargo el profesor llegó y tenía que volver a su asiento. Se quejó y caminó hacía su lugar, ese señorito no se iba a escapar de su interrogatorio. Él lo iba a escuchar, quisiera o no. Pues él había pensado en él durante todo este tiempo.

Las clases terminaron. Y todos se fueron despidiendo de sus compañeros amigos. Arthur y Roderich fueron a la sala del consejo, como también era la costumbre de los lunes. Gilbert al percatarse decidió esperarlo a la salida principal de la escuela, pues en un momento u otro el castaño iba a salir.

Los el consejo se fueron yendo poco a poco, iban quedando pocos. Finalmente Roderich salió. Algo aturdido, ya que el día que pasaba era totalmente fuera del común y esperado. Se dirigía a la salida cuando alguien le detuvo. La voz de aquel chico nuevo, que llegó a confundirle más.

-Por dios, por fin sales. El asombroso yo, se había cansado ya de esperarte. ¿Qué tanto hacen ahí?- menciono quejándose el albino.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿y por qué me esperabas?- preguntó el castaño confundido y con molestia.

-Sabes no tienes por qué hablarme así señorito.

-deja de llamarme así, tonto.

-hmn, tú también. Soy asombroso, no tonto. Y tú eres un señorito, nada asombroso. Sabes, antes no eras así. Antes no eras tan serio. Puedo jurar que no has sonreído en todo el día.

Roderich iba a responder, sin embargo esas palabras le detuvieron. ¿A qué se refería con antes?

-no sé a qué te refieres. –contestó.

-Bien que lo sabes, no te hagas el que no lo sabe Roderich. Me conoces, yo te conozco. Nos conocimos hace años, vamos. No puedes olvidarme.

Roderich lo miró, no iba a negar que se le hiciera conocido. Pero en ese momento, podía jurar que él no lo conocía.

-Lo siento, debes de confundirme con alguien más.

-no, yo no cometería esos errores. Eres tú. Ya deja de hacerte el que la virgen le habla y acéptalo.

-Es que…enserio. Te estás equivocando de persona.

Gilbert sólo dio un gruñido de frustración.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!, ya para.

-no me hables de esa forma, Beilschmidt.

-Pues, es que… ¿por qué eres tan difícil? ¡Recuérdame, maldita sea! ¡Soy yo, Gilbert!

Roderich sólo lo miró con pena y desvió la mirada con tranquilidad hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento, yo no te conozco hasta hoy. Yo no recuerdo…haberte conocido antes. Dudo mucho… haberlo hecho antes.

Gilbert se heló, parecía que decía la verdad. Pero ¿cómo?, ese chico era el Roderich que había buscado por tanto tiempo. Y no es que conociera muchos Roderich, sin embargo no entendía. Él lo recordaba perfectamente, mientras el otro, no lo reconocía ni un poco. ¿Qué estaba mal?

-¡Roderich!, ¿Sigues aquí? –se oyó una voz gruesa a los lejos llamarle.

Roderich volteó, y reconoció al que le llamaba.

-ah, Ludwig. Eres tú.

Gilbert volvió a quedar gélido. ¿Ludwig?, será ese mismo Ludwig que el cree que es. El chico alto rubio, de nombre Ludwig al mirar al hico a lado del castaño, también se quedó paralizado. ¿Podía ser verdad?

-West, ¿Eres tú?- pronunció sorprendido el albino.

-¿Gilbert?-preguntó también el rubio.- ¿Hermano?

Gilbert no podía digerir todo lo que pasaba. Roderich veía la escena confundido. Aun que seguramente por esa razón se le hacía tan familiar Gilbert, o tal vez había otra razón. Una que no podía recordar. Una que se disolvió, pero parte de ella dejó sus rastros. Unos que aun resonaban en su cabeza. Unos que aun eran visibles. Unos que el agua no había deformado. ¿Será que…? No, no podía ser cierto.

Sin embargo, esa manera de auto-denominarse asombroso, esa risa tan peculiar…le sonaban tan familiar. Aun así. Si lo ligaba a sus recuerdos, aun no encajaba. Así que no podía ser, ¿Cierto?, su cabeza daba vueltas. Muchas. Entonces….

Realmente… ¿cuál era la verdad?

.

.

_-¿cuál… cuál es tú nombre?- preguntó mientras paraba de llorar._

_-Keses, es Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt. __¿y cuál es el tuyo?_

_-Roderich…Roderich Edelstein. _

_-oh, vaya… con que eres niño_

_-¿cómo que si soy niño? –preguntó confuso ante la reacción del otro. _

_-Bueno, es que pensé que eras un niña, digo llorabas como una kesese.-dijo el pequeño mientras reía burlonamente. _

_-¡oye!_

_-Jajaja, a parte te ves medio finolis. Y tu ropa parece…._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya para….sólo eres un_

_-Asombroso chico que hizo que pararas de llorar.-dijo mientras sonreía hacia el otro._

_-ah…tienes razón. Gracias.-dijo con amabilidad, para después sonreír ampliamente con dulzura. Una sonrisa que llamó la atención del otro, una que nunca pudo olvidar. La primera sonrisa, que él le dio._

* * *

**Tal vez este capítulo este un poquito confuso,no sé, pero en el siguiente se aclaran más las cosas, de eso no se preocupen, si no entendieron algo con claridad. Bueno, es así tipo un capítulo piloto, no sé bueno x3.**

**tal vez se pregunten...¿qué sucede con Rode?, ¿Por qué no lo conoce?, ¿Qué pueden ocultar Francis y Antonio?, ¿Reencuentro de hermanos?...eso lo sabrán hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :'D**

**¿Algún Review?, ¿tomate?, ¿Pollito?, ¿Sartenazo?, ¿sugerencia? ;u;**

**¡Gracias por leer! ****¡Los/as quiero!**


	2. Truth and Surprice

**Hola, hola, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dado, me ponen muy feliz. Y también gracias a los que leen. **

**Sinopsis del capítulo 2; **Roderich niega las palabras de Gilbert, sin embargo este también se ha encontrado con algo nuevo; su hermano. Pero no es todo, Gilbert aun tiene que entender la verdad de todo y aun así al parecer tienes nuevos obstaculos y algunos muy difíciles._ ¿Cuál es la verdad y cuál es la sorpresa?_

**Espero que los disfruten.**

* * *

**2.- Truth & Surprice **

Ojos perplejos y emociones desbocadas.

La mirada rubí sólo ubicaba la mirada celeste, propietaria del otro. Gilbert, era el más confundido de los tres.

Primero; el amor de su vida, juraba y perjuraba no conocerlo.

Segundo; se había encontrado con su hermano, el cual fue separado junto el divorcio de sus padres.

Por el lado del de cabellos castaños, trataba de hilar lo que veía. Pues era posible, aparte de que los dos llevaban el mismo apellido, a pesar de que minutos antes el chico de cabellos blancos lo pasara por otra persona, o eso creía él.

-Hermano, pero que… ¿Qué haces aquí? digo…- comenzó a interrogar el rubio.

-Digo lo mismo, al parecer también estudias aquí. Pero mira que grande estás. Tu grandioso hermano mayor, se ve más guapo que antes también. A parta de más guapo, más grandioso. Kesese.-decía el albino con clara alegría.- Me he transferido, mamá y yo nos mudamos. Creo que le agradará ver su pequeño west.

-¿Enserio?, vaya parece bien. Excelente, mejor dicho. –decía el otro con semblante serio, pero con clara emoción.

-De acuerdo Ludwig, Gilbert es tú hermano, ¿Cierto?-preguntó instantáneamente el austriaco, participando a la conversación alemana.

Ludwig; hermano menor de Gilbert, es alemán igual que él. Participa en el consejo estudiantil junto con Roderich y Arthur, se lleva mejor con el primero. Posee cabello rubio, y ojos azules claros.

-Así es Roderich. –Respondió con amabilidad.- Es una larga historia, pero así es, es mi hermano.

-Oh, ya veo. Me alegro por ustedes dos. –Dijo en respuesta.- Deberían pasar más tiempo juntos ahora en adelante.

-¡deberías de venir a casa, west!- mencionó con clara emoción y alegría Gilbert.

-Eh, claro.

-Bueno, yo creo que me iré yendo…

-espera señorito, no creas que te vas tan rápido.

-Te he dicho que estás equivocado, no soy yo. Déjame de molestar con eso, por favor.-replicó el castaño.

-Pero…

-¿Ya empezaste a molestarlo, Gilbert?-empezó a preguntar Ludwig.

-No es eso, es sólo que él y yo manteníamos una plática.-contestó su hermano a su defensa.

-Entiendo…es por eso que estabas aquí a esta hora…

-Exacto.

Roderich estaba listo para dar media vuelta e irse de ahí, más el germano menor lo vio y lo detuvo. Necesitaba decirle algo.

-¿Necesitas algo, Ludwig?-preguntó el de ojos violetas.

-Sí, por eso estoy aquí; necesito decirte algo y también darte.

Su voz era suave, serena, sería, recta y amable. Gilbert lo notaba, el tono que utilizaba con Roderich.

-Adelante, te escucho.

-Arthur te lo iba a dar, pero recibió una llamada de Alfred. Que lo esperara, ya que salió tarde de su entrenamiento; Así que me ofrecí yo. Poco después de que te fueras, otros alumnos trajeron esto. –Decía el rubio mientras le entregaba una carpeta al castaño.-Nuestro proyecto ha sido aprobado, quería…quería darte la buena noticia…antes de que te fueras.

Roderich sintió una gran alegría, su trabajo y de los demás fue aprobado, que dicha.

-Eso…eso es fantástico.-fue lo que dijo ante tal noticia a la vez que su alegría incrementaba.

-Lo sé, sabía que te alegraría.

-¡claro que me alegra!-mencionó con emoción.

Y en ese instante Gilbert lo notó. El austriaco se veía más vivo, más…más alegre. En ese momento, Roderich esbozo una sonrisa. Tan espontanea, sincera, alegre…sin embargo no era para él, no para Gilbert, si no para su hermano….

Y así Gilbert, se sintió un mal tercio.

Sintió hervir su sangre en celos, ¿Por qué le regaló esa sonrisa a Ludwig y no a él?, Ludwig miraba con suavidad al otro, el cual miraba con tal alegría la aprobación del proyecto, del cual trabajaron tanto. Le sorprendía verlo sonreír, pero le alegraba verlo feliz, esa alegría, le cautivaba.

Roderich volvió a agradecer una vez más, volteó su vista a Gilbert, el cual miraba la escena con notablemente con molestia.

-Bueno, creo que los dejaré tener un tiempo de reconciliación de hermanos. Ahora me retiro, hasta mañana.

-Ajá, claro. –sólo se limito a decir eso al castaño, que después de momentos se fue. Una vez perdida su silueta, volvió su mirada al de ojos azules.

-¿Listo para pasar el tiempo con tu grandioso hermano mayor?

EL otro ya conocía a su hermano, seguía siendo igual que antes, antes de su separación.

-Claro, hermano.

Acto seguido se dirigieron a casa del mayor. En el camino hablaron mucho, sobre sus familias, que había pasado en el trascurso de los años sin embargo la mente del albino no se podía vaciar por completo. Pues el caso de Roderich le ponía loco por completo. Al llegar a casa de Gilbert, este le dijo a su hermano que pasara y llamó a su madre que yacía viendo la televisión, nunca se perdía la novela de 6:30 pm.

-¡Muther! , tu asombroso hijo ya está en casa, y tiene una asombra sorpresa para ti.

-¡ya voy, amor!-exclamó una voz femenina desde la sala.

Ludwig cerró la puerta tras sí, sentía nervios. Esa era la voz de su mamá, enserio la vería, después de tantos años…el podría volver a verla. Más nada se acercaba al pasillo donde ellos se encontraban parados, sólo un ruido proveniente de un televisor.

Gilbert bufó, su madre no salía. Así que se dirigió hacia la sala en busca de ella.

-sigues ahí sentada.- dijo mientras miraba a su madre.

-Estaba esperando un comercial, Gilbert. –dijo ella mientras le contestaba sin verle, sólo mantenía mirada en el televisor.

El albino suspiró y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que se acercara. Este cuando se acercó la vio, seguía siendo igual de linda como la recordaba. Tenía estura media, no era muy alta ni muy baja, su cabello rubio cenizo lo tenía recogido en una coleta, sus ojos azules claros y bellos, lo cuales sólo prestaban atención al aparato visual, seguían sido igual de hermosos como los recordaba. Era su madre, su dulce mamá. Se sintió tan dichoso, tan feliz…esa alegría de volver a verla.

-Ma…-volvió a llamarla el de ojos escarlata.

-Que pasa gil…

-La sorpresa…

-Ahorita me la muestras….

-¿por qué no ahora?

-Que impaciente eres, Gilbi

-Ma…

Gilbert frunció el ceño, ya le había dicho eso a su madre sobre el apodo que le ponía; pero bueno, lo pasaría por alto. Había cosas más importantes.

-perdón, "Gilbert"

-Vamos, te gustará…sólo echa un vistazo rápido.

La mujer suspiro.- De acuerdo, si eso te complace…-dijo mientras volteaba su rostro. En ese momento sintió su corazón pararse, no podía ser cierto. Pero era, podía asegurarlo, ese era su hijo. Nunca lo confundiría, por nada del mundo.- Ludi, hijo... eres tú ¿cierto?- preguntó con ilusión mientras se levantaba del sofá dejando la novela de lado.

El otro tardó en contestar, pero siguió por asentir.- claro que lo soy…mamá.

-oh, por Dios, Gilbert por qué no me avisaste que vendría.-dijo mientras corría hacia su hijo menor, y lo rodeó con sus brazos con intensidad.

-Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti. –contestó el mayor.

-Pudiste ser más claro…-replicó mientras seguía abrazando al rubio, el cual también le devolvía el abrazo de forma cálida.

Gilbert sólo soltó una risa mientras se acercaba a los otro dos y se unía al abrazo.- ¡abrazo familiar!-exclamó con emoción, por lo menos, su día no fue tan malo como pensó. Pero aun así debía solucionar lo de Roderich…pero por ahora…tenía prioridades. Grandes prioridades.

Un rato más tarde, los dos germanos se hallaban en la habitación del albino platicando. Comían bocadillos hechos por su madre, muy ricos a decir verdad.

-Muy bien, west entonces….conoces a Roderich.-mencionó el albino mientras tocaba el tema referente al castaño.

-eh, sí. Estamos juntos en el consejo estudiantil. –respondió firme.

-¿siempre?

-Pues no siempre, pero sí mucho tiempo. Fue de los primeros con que llegué ayudar y auxiliarme. Es muy buena gente, sabes…

Gilbert lanzó un suspiro bromista.- si claro, la verdad es que a mi parece un señorito amargado…

-Roderich es serio, siempre lo ha sido desde que lo conozco.

Mentira; se dijo así mismo Gilbert. Eso era mentira, el lo sabía. Tampoco es como si quisiera dar una explicación a su hermano de acorde al castaño.

-oh…ya entiendo. Entonces, ¿Te cae bien no es así?-retomó la palabra Gilbert.

Ludwig asintió un poco nervioso. –sí, si me cae bien. ¿Y a ti?, al parecer va en tu salón…que suerte.-le dijo a su hermano, mientras la dos últimas palabras las murmuraba.

-No es mala persona, como tú dijiste.

-oh, ya entiendo.

Siguieron hablando, hasta que el rubio tenía que irse. Después le dijo a su hermano recién reencontrado que le presentaría a su padre, este le dijo que sí. Gilbert regresó a su habitación había pasado tanto en todo su día, que ya ni sabía que pensar. Por el lado bueno, se había reencontrado con su hermano menor, por el otro lado…Roderich lo desconocía. Y él tenía que encontrar el por qué.

* * *

Los alumnos se paseaban de un lado al otro en el instituto, esperando por entrar a su salón al oír el toqué de la campana llamarles.

-oye idiota.-llamó un italiano a su acompañante.

-¿Qué pasa, Lovi?-

-¿Cómo es que te cae bien el alemán estúpido ese de la clase?

-Ya te lo dije Lovi, es buena persona. Sólo dale la oportunidad y ya verás.

-Eso dice el tonto de Feliciano sobre ese tal come patatas.

-Hablas de Ludwig.

-Ese tipo. Feliciano parece fascinado con él, bueno lo está. ¿Qué le ve a ese idiota?

-Bueno Lovi, no puedes discutir sobre el amor.

-¿amor?, ¡ja, quisieras! , ese maldito bastardo patatero no quiere a mi hermano, estoy seguro que está enamorado de Roderich, como él lo está de…

-Bueno ya Lovino, no sigas. Ludwig si quiere a tu hermano, los cuida, protege, el ayuda con las tareas y pues son mejores amigos…

-Mi hermano no lo quiere como un "Mejor Amigo", a parte me tiene a mí y…

-Sale, Lovi, está bien…sólo…cambiemos de tema, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, como tú digas bastardo.

La campana que anunciaba el comienzo de clases, los demás se empezaron a dirigir a su respectivo salón. Incluyendo a Antonio y Lovino, de los cuales el primero fue mejor recibido por su amigo rubio y el más reciente de ojos rubí.

Una vez que las clases dieron inicio, Gilbert llamó la atención a sus nuevos 2 mejores amigos.

-¿Sucede algo, mon ami?- respondió en pregunta a su amigo albino.

Antonio volteo también hacia donde el otro le había llamado.

-Sí, a que ustedes no se imaginan que cosa tan asombrosa me pasó a mí.

-am… ¡Encontraste una caja de tomates gratis!- exclamó el moreno.

-No, piensa…un poquito más. Tiene que ser algo asombroso, tan asombroso como yo.

-¿Saliste con un lindas chicas, y te ligaste a alguna?- esta vez preguntó el francés.

-No, Dios… ¿Conocen a Ludwig?, El de una clase debajo de esta.

-Am, sí.

-oui, oui. Ludwig, el que siempre está con el amigable Feliciano.

-Am, no sé quien ese tal Feliciano, pero ya lo ubican. Bueno, el asombroso yo, cuando tenía tan solo 8 maravillosos años de edad, sufrió la poco asombrosa perdida de su hermano menor. Debido al divorcio de mis padres. Así que nos dividieron, pero ayer…me encontré con él. Y ese _él_, es Ludwig.

-mon dieu, eso es… ¡fantástico!

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Asombroso cierto?

-Caramba, claro es que fantástico.

-oui, felicidades.

-con razón decía que tenían algo medio familiar. –habló el castaño mientras volteaba a ver a querido italiano, quien lo miraba molesto. Casualmente escuchaba la conversación de los 3 idiotas.

Las clases seguían, algunos hablaban, dormían, prestaban atención a clase, como siempre era. La campana timbró para anunciar el receso, era como la salvación de muchos, y la decepción de otros; en varios sentidos. Peleas, castigos…muchas cosas de la vida diaria escolar.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a almorzar.- dijo el francés mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-claro que sí, muero de hambre.- dijo el albino.- ¿Toño, ya vienes?

-eh, sí. Ya voy.- contestó el español mientras mantenía una charla no muy tranquila con Lovino, el cual se encontraba más molesto, ya que había descubierto el "Secretito" del alemán.

Mientras tanto Francis y Gilbert esperaban a su querido amigo español. El cual aun no se desocupaba. Gilbert pasó su vista por Roderich el cual salía del salón junto con Arthur, el castaño había notado una mirada pesada sobre él, por el cual volteo y al notar que se trataba del albino, esquivó la mirada con rapidez hacia el frente. Aun que no duró mucho, pues después se enfocaron al español, por consecuente recibió un codazo por parte del inglés. Debía concentrarse.

-¿no comerán con nosotros? –preguntó Gilbert a su amigo de ojos azules.

-No, no siempre lo hacen...-dijo mientras miraba detenidamente a Gilbert, quien no había dejado de mirar al de cabellos castaños.- Arthur y Roderich normalmente o comen juntos o van a la sala del consejo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-oh, ya entiendo. –contestó mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente a su amigo. - ¿y mi hermano? –preguntó con tosquedad en sus palabras.

-oh, el también a veces pasa prolongado tiempo con ellos, especialmente con él, con Roderich. Si es lo que más te interesa saber.-dijo el francés con un poco de más seriedad en sus palabras.

-No es eso, ¿qué te hace pensar tal cosa?- dijo con indiferencia. Aun que sí, no evitaba sentir algo de celos por su hermano, el cual consideraba bastante suertudo. Por lo menos Roderich le hablaba a él con más confianza y frecuencia, mientras que a él no.

Francis esbozó una ligera sonrisa. – Te sorprenderá saberlo mi querido amigo.

-Bueno, perdón, me tarde un poco pero ya estoy aquí.-anunciaba el moreno que regresaba de su dura platica con su _quedante_. - ¿Nos vamos a comer?

Los otros dos asintieron, claro que sí.

Una vez sentados y con sus platillos frente a ellos, comenzaron a charlar con más tranquilidad, de la cual no podían gozar tanto en el salón. Pues lo maestros obviamente no se los permitían.

-Mon chere ami Antoine. Dime si no te parece, que nuestro querido amigo Gilbert, ha caído flechado por Cupido a nuestro buen amigo Roderich.

Antonio se quedó más curioso ante la situación, tampoco iba mentir.

-Ya te he dicho que no es eso Francis. –replicó en su defensa Gilbert mientras daba otro bocado a su comida.

-Bueno es que…lo miras mucho. A decir verdad apoyo la idea de Francis. –dijo Antonio esperando no alborotar al otro.

-Mngh, ¿Y qué si así fuera?

-Touche. Con que era verdad. Ya decía yo, obviamente tenía razón. –empezó a hablar el rubio.

Antonio lo volvió a mirar y luego miró a Gilbert, que desviaba la mirada.

-Yo no te recomendaría enamorarte de él, Gilbert.-empezó a hablar el español, el cual dejo su semblante alegre común él, en uno más serio.

Gilbert se percató igual del extraño cambio drástico de su amigo, ¿Sería la adolescencia?, esperaba eso. Aun así eso no cambiaba el hecho de las palabras pronunciadas por el otro, Francis se mantuvo callado llevando un poco de su comida a su boca. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-¿por qué?- preguntó en seco.

El moreno se debatía si decirle o no, ¿Le dolería saber?, claro que lo haría. Francia también lo sabía. Debían decirle.

-Bueno, verás Gilbert. Digamos que no, no eres el único interesado en él.

-¿Y?, Nadie es competencia para mí.

El francés esbozó una sonrisa de seguridad.- Puede que tengas razón, pero no hablamos de cualquier persona.

Gilbert suspiró molesto. –entonces… ¿De quién se trata?, ¿Quién quiere salir con ese amargado señorito? – preguntó con ironía y burla.

-Tu hermano…Ludwig.-pronunció el de ojos verdes mientras se llevaba comida a la boca.

Gilbert volvió a sentirse desbocado. ¿Su hermano?, ¿Su west?, no podía ser cierto. Las palabras no le salían de la boca, se negaba a creerlo.

-…se refieren a… ¿West?, ¿mi hermano, hermano?, ¿ese Ludwig?

-Sí. Bueno, esa es la razón, a parte bueno… a ti sólo te interesaba… ¿No?-mencionó nervioso Antonio.

No, no sólo le interesa. Lo ama.

Gilbert sólo podía pensar en eso, no se lo podía ceder a su hermano, claro que no. Él lo había visto primero, conocido también. Sería injusto, muy injusto.

-¿Gilbert?- lo llamó el francés.

-_Ja_?-contestó en su lengua materna.

-¿Estarás bien mi amigo?

-claro, bueno…al final el que elige es el señorito, ¿No?

Quería ser claro, Gilbert dejar en claro que quería algo más con el de ojos violetas. Los otros dos ya veían venir esa acción en tan repentino momento.

-eh…bueno es que hay algo más…-dijo el español, mientras dejaba su plato vacío de comida a un lado.

Debían decírselo, debían hacerlo, debían contarle todo aunque le doliera. Ellos lo sabían, aun así ya creían que el otro tenía intenciones más allá de una amistad con Roderich, por lo cual ya imaginaban que no lo soltaría tan sencillo. Tan sólo ver con qué tanta frecuencia le miraba, era suficiente, aparte de clara actitud que tenía tal chico.

-¿qué?, ¿Ahora que también pasa?, ¿A él ya le gusta alguien?- preguntaba ya decepcionado, más lo último que dijo en burla era lo que más le dolía.

-Oui.-respondió con voz monótona Francis.

Gilbert volvió a sentir esa sensación en él tan vacía. No quería escuchar más, pero debía. Aun que le quebraba tanto oír eso, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho del que el otro no parecía recordarlo.

-¿Quién?- logró auricular con su voz nerviosa.

Francis miró a Antonio y Antonio miró a Francis, ambos bajaron la mirada. Fue el rubio quien decidió hablar.

-Esta a lado tuyo, mon ami. –dijo con suavidad el francés.

Gilbert abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo su corazón latir también con más fuerza por el nerviosismo. Impactado, volteó a su lado derecho y ahí vio a su nuevo fiel amigo de ojos verdes. Este le miraba apenado, queriendo sonreír.

-Lo siento, Gil. –dijo apenado el español mientras le daba una sonrisa reflejando esa vergüenza.

Gilbert no sabía que decir, sólo estaba pasmado, impactado. No era la culpa del otro, según había entendido, el español no tenía ningún interés amoroso en Roderich. Aun así sentía quebrarse, sentía que todo se apagaba en ese preciso momento.

¿Y si era broma? Ese asunto era serio. Necesitaba saber más.

Sin embargo… él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Esto apenas daba inicio, tal vez se perdió mucho años acerca de Roderich, pero él sabía que no perdería.

* * *

-¿Roderich?- llamó Arthur al otro que se veía concentrado en sus deberes, después de haber comido su emparedado de pan integral y otros complementos.

-¿Qué sucede, Arthur?

-Sólo quería saber si al salir de aquí, iríamos a tu casa.

-ah, por supuesto. Tenemos que terminar lo otro-dijo el castaño con más tranquilidad.

-Cierto, y bueno. ¿Qué te pareció la noticia?

-¡fantástica!-exclamó Roderich con alegría.

-Lo sabía, por cierto… ¿enserio es hermano de Gilbert?, por lo que me contaste no parecen muy…ya sabes…

-Losé, pero es verdad. Puedes preguntárselo a Ludwig cuando lo veas.

-Es que…guau, es algo realmente para decir…Mother of God, What happening in this life?

-Lo sé, yo también me confundí al inicio.

-Me imagino… ¿qué te parece…Ludwig?

-Es buen chico…. ¿Alguna razón particular?

-Ninguna.

El receso cesó, y todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones. Gilbert miraba más a Roderich, sin embargo no como antes, notablemente lo miraba con molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese señorito? Era injusto, patético y entre muchas cosas más, como deseaba encarárselo y decirle de todo. Pero no, ya vería ese maldito, como acabaría rogándole ante sus pies.

Cuando la clase terminó, Gilbert no supo cuando, pero el austriaco ya se había ido junto con el inglés. Francis le habló unos momentos y después Antonio quien había acabado de hablar con su amado Lovino. Aun Gilbert no entendía nada de ese asunto, pero después lo entendería. De eso él se encargaría. Claro que sí.

Alfred le había dicho que se habían ido juntos por algún trabajo, bueno, entonces no creía bueno irlo a interrumpir. Ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, mejor se ocupaba en otro asuntos con sus dos amigos. A parte el cejón estaba con Roderich.

Roderich y Arthur caminaban hacia la casa del castaño, al llegar a la gran residencia colorida y sencilla de tal entraron.

-Vaya, tenía un tiempo sin venir aquí. Tu casa se ve tan igual…que antes.

-Pues sí, eso creo. No ha cambiado mucho.

-Eso veo.

En ese momento, salió de la cocina una bella mujer. Cabello castaño, ojos azules de gran profundidad y fuerza. Entre el azul y el purpura. Vestía una larga falda, y una blusa sencilla con encaje y detalles finos. La mujer sonrío y se acercó hacia ellos con delicados pasos.

-Arthur, cariño. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Estás más guapo desde la última vez que te vi. –Mencionó la mujer con amabilidad.

-Oh, Señora Edelstein, igualmente. ¿Cómo ha estado?, bueno, uno crece, ¿No es así?

- Ya sabes, cuidando de Rodi y ayudando en casa; como siempre. –contestó mientras los dirigía a la sala. –Tienes razón, ¿Y donde están los demás?, Francis y Antonio.

-Ah, bueno, en realidad vine aquí por trabajo... señora Edelstein.- dijo un poco apenado. Aun así la señora mamá de Roderich era una mujer llena de amabilidad, amor…le recordaba a un ángel.

-oh, es una pena. –dijo bajando su sonrisa.

-Pero no se preocupe, luego vendré de visita.- ratificó el otro mientras le sonería.

-Muy bien, ¡es una promesa!- exclamó la bella mujer mientras se dirigía a la cocina. – vayan arriba, yo les prepararé Té y alguna otra cosa.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.- agradeció el castaño, seguido por el Arthur.

Los dos jóvenes subieron a la habitación del propietario; donde iniciaron su planeado trabajo. Después de un prolongado tiempo, decidieron descansar un poco; aparte de que la mamá de Roderich les había hecho una merienda.

-Roderich, tengo una curiosa pregunta, claro…sin ser algo metiche en tu vida privada.-inicio la conversación el inglés, mientras se dedicaba a darle sorbos a su Té.

-Adelante, ¿Qué es lo que te intriga?- aceptó el castaño a la vez que imitaba los actos contrarios.

-Sobre Gilbert. El nuevo idiota que se junta con Antonio y el pervertido de Francis.

-oh, ¿qué tiene él?- respondió sin saber exactamente a donde iba su respuesta.

-Lo miras mucho.

-¿A sí? , no me había percatado.- se hizo el desapercibido, pero a Arthur no lo engaña.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tanto interés el baboso?

-Ni yo sabría decirte es sólo…. Como si alguna vez yo… tengo una sensación de haberle conocido antes, pero no encaja en nada, absolutamente nada. Me confunde tanto esa sensación. –dijo apenado y con melancolía reflejada.

Arthur le miró con pena. Sabía a dónde iba la conversación

-No es tú culpa sentir a veces eso, y lo sabes.

-Lo sé… Arthur puedes…-comenzó a decir el Austriaco volviendo a recordar las palabras del otro, esas palabras de "Antes"- Podrías volverme a contar como era yo…antes del accidente.

Arthur volvió mirarlo y dejó la taza a un lado.

-Por supuesto, bueno eras… más alegre, risueño… con decirte que te reías hasta de los piropos infantiles de Francis…

-sigo sin creer eso. Ni yo mismo lo creería

-Pero tú y yo seguíamos siendo buenos amigos.-siguió hablando el inglés a pesar de las palabras del otro.

-¿Te dolió? –preguntó con intriga el castaño.

-¿Qué?

-El que yo no era como antes.

-un poco, cuando me enteré que mi amigo estaba en el hospital, sentí horrible…los tres lo sentimos. Y luego cuando por fin pudimos verte, hablarte….tú no recordabas nada…. Fueron meses duros hablarte de todo, nuestra amistad, tu familia, y todo eso. Pero al final, sigues siendo Roderich, sólo que más serio y caballeroso. De las dos formas…me caes bien, y no puedo negar que el Roderich de ahora, es muy buen amigo.

-¿Antes no era caballeroso?

-Eras descuidado.

-Entiendo…-dijo Roderich para mirar al suelo y sonreír con pena y melancolía.

Arthur era de los pocos que presenciaban los gestos y sonrisas de Roderich, era su mejor amigo, después de todo.

-Roderich.- volvió a llamar el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre Antonio.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Sobre él.

-¿Crees que es correcto seguir enamorado de él?

Roderich sólo miró hacia el suelo, sin saber su respuesta, y aun en sus cabeza con esas palabras tan directas.

.

.

_-Gilbert. _

_-¿Sí?_

_-Creo que este ha sido…el mejor verano de todos._

_-Sí, para mí, también ha sido el más asombroso de todos. _

_Se decían mientras miraban el cielo, y sentían las caricias del viento; y como ignorar la frescura del césped tan abrazadora._

_._

_Las sirenas del las ambulancias hacían eco en las calles transitadas. La gente pasaba intrigada y preocupada por el accidente. Eran 3 heridos. Sólo sabían esa información._

_._

* * *

**Y bueno este ha sido el capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, y bueno las cosas se pondrán mejor, pues nuestro gilbert tiene que conquistar a ese Austriaco, ¿Verdad?. A parte de dar más a detalle lo que paso con nuestro Rode. **

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo c:**

**¡Los quiero! **

**¿Review? :3 **


	3. Wait, Are you in love?

**Hola, hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia. Y como siempre, quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que dejan un review, de los cuales me hacen muy, muy feliz. ¡muchas gracias!**

* * *

**3.-Wait, are you in love?**

Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza. Tan sonoras y fuertes. No sabía que decir al respecto.

La mirada verde esmeralda penetraba en los ojos violeta tornasol.

El amatista se perdía en las esquinas de la habitación. Estaba atrapado, sabía que de las preguntas de Arthur no podía escapar.

-No lo sé.- fue lo que pudo responder por fin. Lo que pudo salir de boca.

-Te hieres a ti mismo. – fue cortante. Quería ser claro.

El otro seguía sin responder. Aun pensaba. Arthur soltó un suspiro.

-¿No has pensando en enamorarte de alguien más?- volvió a preguntar el inglés tratando de que el otro pronunciara al menos algo. Un sonido, con eso se conformaba. Pero quería una respuesta.

-No.- por fin soltó algo, de su lengua insegura.

-¿por qué?, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

-Aun quiero seguir…

-Sabes…has pensando en Gilbert durante un rato. –dijo queriendo desviar a su amigo de Antonio.

-Gilbert me confunde. Es diferente.

-¿Cuál es esa diferencia?

-Creí que quedó claro al decir que me confundía.

-No fue así.

Roderich volví a llevar sus ojos a un punto "x" de la habitación pensando más en sus palabras.

-Ya sabes que pienso al respecto, lo que siento. Con las memorias, Arthur. –dijo recobrando las palabras.

-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó el inglés viendo también otro punto en la habitación.

-Sí.-respondió firme el austriaco.-De todos modos, conforme a lo que sé….No pude haberle conocido antes, ¿Cierto?

Arthur enfocó su mirada en el castaño y volvió su vista al suelo.

-Cierto. –al responder tomó su taza y la llevó a su boca sedienta.

Roderich imitó al otro, y tras minutos notó algo en el rubio. Estaba sonrojado mirando a un lado. Parecía tener algo en mente. Movía los dedos de su mano nerviosamente, como si esperaba que le preguntaran algo. El castaño recopiló datos y analizó al otro. Y en poco tiempo, dio en el clavo. Esbozo una ligera sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿cuál fue tu respuesta?- fue claro y directo.

Arthur comprendió al instante, y con rubor en su rostro volvió a tomar de su té.

-Le dije que sí.- admitió sonrojado.

-¿Tú y Alfred?

-Yes…

-Felicidades.

-Gracias, Roderich. Sabes, podrías ver a otras personas…

-Para mí, Antonio es como tu Alfred.

Arthur suspiró, no sería fácil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero era por su bien.

-Sólo piensa en lo que te digo…

El castaño desvió su mirada…nuevamente.

-Lo haré…-contestó con sinceridad.

* * *

La mirada rubí, la zafiro y la esmeralda se miraban entre sí. Una mesa pequeña, sus manos tomaban una copa de malteada. Una de chocolate, una de fresa y por último de vainilla.

El albino se aclaró la garganta y los volvió a mirar.- Bien. Ahora sí quiero saber los detalles. - definió cortamente.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-Bien, verás mon ami Gilbert. –empezó el francés. – Nuestro querido Roderich o Rode, para sus seres queridos; a veces Rodi. A l parecer tiene un flechazo profundo a nuestro querido amigo Antoine.

-Eso ya lo sabía, joder.-replicó el de cabellos claros. –Pero tú no quieres de esa forma, ¿Cierto, Antonio?

-Cierto, pero bueno…creo que te explicaremos desde el inicio. –Dijo en respuesta el moreno

-Me parece bien.

-Verás mi querido amigo, Toño y Roderich se conocen desde hace mucho más tiempo que nosotros juntos. Conceden una amistad larga, de ahí fue donde se conocieron él y nuestro querido amigo de cejas grandes. Después me conoció a mí.

-Pero…-continuó Antonio la conversación.- tras un inconveniente, tuvimos que pasar mucho…mucho tiempo juntos. Así que ahí creemos que fue donde él…se enamoró de mí.

Gilbert se quedó razonando sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- preguntó espontáneamente

-Hmn…como cuando tení años…. No recuerdo bien.- volvió a responder el de ojos verdes.

-¿Algo más que necesito saber sobre el amor que te tiene Roderich?

Antonio repasó por su mente, tal vez sí.

-Sí, pero la verdad no creo que influya mucho.

-Aun así, el grandioso yo debe de saber cada detalle.

-Mejor… ¿No quieres hablar de lo de tu hermano?

Gilbert simplemente gruñó y asintió.

-Cuando tu hermano ingresó, poco después quedó en la mesa directiva de estudiantes.-comenzó a relatar el francés.- Roderich fue su auxiliar, y luego con tan sólo ver la mirada que le ponía Ludwig a nuestro Rode, pudimos darnos cuenta. Le gustó.

-¿Roderich lo sabe?-preguntó el albino más tranquilo.

-non, Rodi es algo torpe para esas cosas. –contestó el francés.

-Pero…a ver…-se volvió el albino hacia el español principalmente.- si tú no lo quieres, y lo sabes… ¿por qué no se lo dices?

Antonio lo miró y bajo el rostro apenado.-Porque una, él no sabe que lo sabemos, y dos…es más complicado…no queremos…herirlo…mucho…

-De todos modos saldrás con ese Lovinio, igual le dolerá. ¿Qué es diferente?- interrogaba Gilbert.

Francis y Antonio se quedaron callados, que podrían decir.

-Es complicado, mon ami.-dijo Francis por fin.

-¿Por qué?- volvía a cuestionar Gilbert.

Antonio suspiró. Francis le siguió.

-Gilbert, te imaginas llegar y decirle a Roderich así como si nada. Sin ninguna explicación. Más cuando por fin estoy tratando de convencer a lovino, y después de eso salir con él, y que Roderich se siento el doble de peor. Piénsalo.

-Aun así al final, el señorito le dolerá….-dijo Gilbert tranquilizándose más, recargándose sobre la silla, mientras tomaba su malteada de fresa.

-No quiero hacerle llorar…-empezó a decir Antonio.- no quiero que al rechazarle, el lloré, no quiero que mis palabras lo hagan…-confesó.

Francis, sólo sorbía la malteada de sabor vainilla, a la vez que los miraba. ¿Por qué era tan complicado todo esto? Después soltó un suspiro. Era mejor si iniciaba otra mejor conversación para pasar el rato. Después de todo, ya estaban reunidos, ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Al día siguiente, como todos los días, Roderich llegó temprano al salón de clases. Esta vez, el francés había llegado temprano, para su sorpresa.

-Buen día, mon amour.

-Buenos días, Francis.- le respondió con educación.

El rubio centró su mirada el castaño, viendo cada detalle de sí. Después sonrió de forma picara, y le habló.

-oye, Roderich… ¿no has pensado que tienes un buen trasero?- le dijo sin pudor aluno.

Este se sonrojó y le volteó a ver molesto.- No digas esas cosas, eres un pervertido.

Francis esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y desvió la mirada.- tal vez.-contestó ante la reclama del otro.

-¿Ves lo que digo?, tu siempre…

-No, no…-le cortó al instante el rubio.- me refiero a que antes, tú hubieras respondido: _Tal vez._

Roderich sólo lo miró y desvió un poco la mirada, mientras daba un pequeño suspiro.

-Sabes, ayer mientras hablaba con Arthur, hablamos sobre eso. Del antes. –le contó el castaño.

Francis le miró y después sonrió.- ¿Enserio?

-Sí, estuvimos hablando sobre cosas así….

A pocos pasos, el rubio se dirigió a donde estaba Roderich, este le quiso reclamar por la cercanía. Pero falló. En pocos momentos la frente del francés estaba apoyada en el hombro derecho del castaño, a la vez que le tomaba por los brazos. Este sólo estaba sorprendido, por tal acción.

-Sabes Rode, me pone feliz, que me cuentes esto. Porque sé que confías muy en el fondo en mí, y que aun así, me consideras tu amigo….

-Tal vez tengas razón…-fue lo que dijo mientras miraba hacia la pared.

-Pensé que nos estábamos distanciando…

-tonto…-dijo Roderich mientras lo apartaba un poco sonrojado.

Francis se apartó un poco más por sí solo, a la vez que sonreía con amabilidad.

-Buenos días…-anunció Arthur mientras pasaba por la puerta del salón, pero ir a dejar sus cosas sobre su banco.

-hmn, mon petit Arthur, ya me dijeron la noticia.

-Primero, no me hables con tu asqueroso idioma. Dos, ¿cuál noticia?, sabes que no me gustan los chismes. –le respondió de mala gana el nombrado.

-si claro, los que tratan de ti, bueno…ya que estas muy hostil te seré franco.

El inglés sólo le espetó con la mirada, que lo diga de una vez.

-Lo de tú y Alfred. ¿Cuándo planeabas anunciarlo?

Arthur le miró impresionado, aparte de que sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosado.

-¡¿Quién te contó?!- exclamó

-Ayer lo escuché de uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol americano.

-Esos bastardos…-maldijo el de ojos verdes.

-¿Entonces es mentira?- volvió a preguntar Francis.

-¡No!, digo…sólo cállate.

-Pero…

Y como todas las mañanas, los dos rubios peleaban. Y claro cómo olvidar su personalidad competitiva. Como en aquellos tiempos…. Sí esos tiempos cuando eran niños, como esa vez del concurso de talentos de la escuela primaria elemental. Cómo olvidar esa vez que Arthur participó con un show de magia, contra Francis por la interpretación de teatro de romeo y Julieta, de Shakespeare. Claro que los dos perdieron. O esa vez del concurso de cocina, que Francis le ganó, también estaba el de futbol, sólo que esa vez el equipo de Arthur ganó.

Todo eso le hacia un aire melancólico a Roderich, pero no había mucha diferencia de los que había olvidado y lo recordaba, esos dos seguían siendo igual. No sólo con Francis, Antonio era igual de competitivo. Sin embargo, esos juegos, esos recuerdos, esas acciones…en ese momento le causan gracia.

Una pequeña risa aparece en su rostro. Arthur y Francis dejaron de pelear en el momento que escucharon su risa. Roderich no eran tampoco delo que reían por la nada, así que eso les sorprendió. Francis se extasió con eso, era todo un regalo, claro, Ver su risa, Arthur estaba que no selo creía. ¿Riendo a tan tempranas horas del día?, claro que Roderich no era un ser serio que se la pasaba así todo el día, que fuera concentrado y eso lo hacía serio era otra cosa. Pues Arthur sabía que Roderich era un alumno normal, que también sonreía y reía. Hasta ellos a veces pasaban ratos así, aunque fueran raros. Pero ese momento les desconcertó tanto….

-Vaya, pero que bella risa.-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

El castaño reconoció esa voz al instante, era Antonio. Lo cual provocó que se sonrojara.

-Gracias…-dijo en respuesta, mientras paraba de reír con su sencilla risa.

Arthur y Francis dejaron de pelear, y se separaron de forma civilizada.

Después de momentos se abrió bruscamente la puerta del salón, era Gilbert. En el cual momento que entró buscó con la mirada a su presa, ahí estaba parado hablando con Arthur. Se volteo y vio a sus dos amigos. Así que les saludó. Pensaba en hablar con Roderich a solas, pero este se le acercó por sí solo.

-Gilbert.-le llamó con suavidad al otro.

-¿Qué quieres señorito?, sabes yo…-iba decirle que quería hablar con él. Más el otro le interrumpió, con una pregunta odiosa.

-¿Ya ha llegado tu hermano?

3 segundos pasaron.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si ya llegó tu hermano?- volvió a preguntar más serio.

Oh, eso era.

-No sé. ¿Para qué quieres saber?- le respondió con molestia.

-Necesito preguntarle algo, pero, creo que no sabes.

-No la verdad sí sé. Pero no quiero decirte.

-Eso es un no. – con pocas palabras Roderich salió de su salón, apartándose del albino.

Justamente por el pasillo pasaba el germano menor, por el cual Roderich le llamó cerrando la puerta tras sí. Gilbert en un acto de celos, competitividad, y enojo, se acercó a la puerta, recargándose con suavidad en ella, tratando de escuchar la conversación ajena. A los ojos de Arthur, esa acción le parecía "Patética y acosadora", ¿Para qué hacia eso?, ¿Había una razón específica a caso? , un momento. La mente del de ojos esmeralda fue cobrando conciencia.

Antonio y Francis sólo lo miraban y lo miraban….

Y en un acto repentino la puerta se abrió, entre suavidad y fuerza. El castaño sólo observó el suelo donde se hallaba el albino.

-Gilbert, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero el piso no sirve para dormir, ya que estorbas.

-¡No estoy durmiendo, señorito!- le reclamó Gilbert mientras se paraba del suelo.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Acaso escuchabas las alabanzas de lo seres microscópicos hacia ti?

-Qué cómico señorito, pero no.

Roderich iba a decirle a algo, sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo. Pero en ese momento otra cosa captó su atención.

Esos ojos, que ahora le miraban, esa profundidad, sentía ya haberlos conocido, ya haberse perdido en esa gama de color. Una imagen mental legó hacia él. Esa tez, esos cabellos, esos ojos, ese nombre…esa risa**, Gilbert Beilschmidt** , una causa desconocida para él. Pero tan familiar y electrizante a la vez.

Gilbert percatado de la mirada fija en él, se dedicó también en observarlo, esos ojos no le miraban como alguna ve lo hicieron, no… esos ojos estaban enamorados de alguien más. Una estrujada de corazón sintió. ¿Por qué…?

2 minutos viéndose fijamente. 2 mentes distintas. 2 mentes confundidas.

Francis miraba sólo a Roderich, esa mirada, él la conocía, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse así. Arthur también, debía empezar sus investigaciones pronto. Y Antonio, sólo miraba preocupado a Francis, todos pasaban por algo distinto por su cabeza. Pero al final todo estaba ligado.

Los alumnos fueron llegando, poco a poco, y las clases dieron inicio. Pero ese día, ese día era especial.

Por un lado Gilbert se preguntaba por la nueva e ignorante personalidad por parte del castaño, pero claro que este no lo sabía, no sabía, que el austriaco, había sufrido un accidente, un accidente que acabaría con su memoria, sólo dejándole fragmentos incompletos y confusos, y aun así, nada fue fácil, pues tenía que volver a ser una persona nueva, una persona que ya había hecho vínculos, relaciones, todo…y en un solo y abrir par de ojos, te encontrabas en una habitación, blanca, con colores neutro, y aparatos electrónicos que te costaban asimilar, y de repente un hombre canoso y de mala vista, entrara y te hiciera pruebas, y hablara de cosas que no podría entender tan fácilmente.

Roderich lo recordaba, ese despertar. Esa vez que abrió sus ojos como si fuera la primera vez, era un atardecer, pues los colores del cielo, eran tan mezclados y cálidos, esas flores color lila aun lado de su cama, esas maquinas y cosas pegadas a su pequeño cuerpo, y esa vista tan ligeramente confusa, aun así todo era tan extraño. Y en un par de momentos un hombre llego, después de hacerle pruebas le preguntó varias cosas. Aun recordaba la primera pregunta… _¿cuál es tu nombre?_ Y él no supo contestar, ni siquiera había hablado desde que despertó, siguió y siguió pero él… no pudo decir nada. Recordaba cada terapia, y esa vez que al fin pudo ver a su mamá, ella lloraba…y él no sabía por qué, ella le dijo que era su madre, pero él, parecía apenas y tener sentimientos, aun así, la abrazó, sentía esa necesidad de abrazarla y sentir su calor. Después llegaron ellos, sus amigos, le explicaron tantas cosas…era un nuevo comenzar. Recordaba esas noches, que le rogaba a las estrellas con la misma petición de siempre:

"_Por favor, déjame recordar…. Aun que sea un poco, ellos se ven tristes, todos parecen estarlo. "_

Esa melancolía, y después todo se fue aclarando más y más, gracias a sus _amigos_, y su madre, ¿Pero por qué?, ¿acaso no debería tener un padre?, aun así, sentía ese miedo, ese miedo que en tan sólo un cerrar y abrir los ojos, y ya no pudiera recordar…recordar a aquellos que ama.

No quería olvidar, no otra vez, como alguna vez lo hizo.

Pero eso, eso era algo que no cualquiera podría entender.

Tampoco esa primera decepción de los sueños; pues sus memorias anteriores nunca volvieron, y no lo iba a hacer.

Roderich estaba tan sumado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera prestaba atención al frente del salón. No sabía si los demás le tomaban importancia a sus memorias, pero él sí, él las atesoraba.

Un comentario le sacó de sus pensamientos, era Gilbert, quien fue obligado a participar en un una ecuación química, en el pizarrón. Pero, estaba mal, es más…el albino ni siquiera había hecho algo coherente….

Era tan tonta esa respuesta, era tan desubicado la expresión del germano en ese momento, otros se aguataban la risa, Lovino y Arthur se cubrían la boca para no soltar a carcajadas. Pero Roderich no…el simplemente se rió descaradamente en su cara.

Ese momento fue el momento más desconcertante del salón.

Sin embargo, lo especial de ese día, ese momento, era la esencia de Roderich, que se notaba tan sincera, como antes, el Roderich de antes, y aunque ese nunca fuera a volver, eso no significaba, que el de ahora fuera tan diferente, tal vez alguna cosa lo fuera, pero habían cosas que lo hacían ser como siempre.

En sí, la cuestión era…saber cómo tratarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes tanto señorito?- le reclamó Gilbert, mientras volvía a su asiento un tanto molesto, pero aun así, no podía negar, que la risa del castaño le deleito. Y no sólo a él.

-De nada.- le respondió de buena gana, mientras se retiraba ligeras lágrimas causantes de risa, con delicadeza.- sólo eres…

Esas palabras viajaron con rapidez en la mente de Gilbert. Eran tan familiares. Como la primera vez que se conocieron; así que su respuesta fue obvia e instantánea.

-Un asombroso chico que te hizo reír.- le dijo mientras se iba a sentar a su lugar con una sonrisa melancólica y a la vez de victoria.

Los ojos del castaño se ampliaron, esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces, esa sensación no se le quitaba de encima.

_¿Por qué? _Se repetía en su cabeza. Una y otra vez. Sin embargo, nunca, encontró la respuesta.

* * *

La escuela finalizó, pero como era costumbre, Roderich tenía su responsabilidad escolar. Pero como esos días en los que le clima decide descomponerse, esa misma tarde, una lluvia, llegó a complicarles, la regresada a su hogar. El castaño después de una larga lista de opiniones, y otras cosas, fue el último en recoger sus cosas. Aun que eso significara también pasar unos momentos más con Ludwig y Arthur, que como fieles amigos y compañeros, se quedaban un poco más a acompañarle, sin embargo este les dijo que se fueran, ara que el clima no les tocara peor.

Sin embargo cuando bajó se tocó con dos sorpresas.

1.- no traía su paraguas

2.- Gilbert estaba en la puerta, al parecer esperándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que salió por su boca, a la vez que sus ojos lo miraban fijamente. Con seriedad, rectitud, pero a la vez estaba nervioso, y lo peor es que no sabía la razón.

-Pero que amabilidad señorito, sólo estoy aquí para acompañarte a casa. –esa fue su respuesta, tan corta y precisa.

Roderich no supo que decir.

-¿no traes paraguas, cierto?

El castaño lo miró, y reaccionó.- E-eso no te incumbe.- le dijo con el nerviosismo traicionando su lengua.

-Vamos, te estoy ofreciendo mi asombrosa compañía.

Lo pensó. Era verdad. Pero… ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto?

-Sólo por esta vez, pero es porque realmente no tengo otra opción, así que no te hagas otras absurdas ideas.

-¿y cuáles serían esas absurdas ideas, señorito?

El castaño se sonrojó ligeramente, y desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo vámonos, no tengo todo el día, ni todo el tiempo.

El albino sonrió, poco a poco obtendría lo que quería, sólo necesitaba acercarse más a él, y de pronto, ¡bam!, sería suyo. Oh sí, esos eran los pensamientos germanos.

Se oía sus pisadas en los charcos, del pavimento. Estaban a centímetros de distancia, no era la primera vez que compartían un paraguas. Pero, se sentía como si fuese la primera vez. Iban en silencio, uno incomodo. Gilbert pensaba, necesitaba sacarle información, platica lo que fuera.

-¿Por qué te ofreciste?- se adelantó el castaño.

-Porque necesitaba hablar contigo, señorito. ¿Habría otra razón?

-No, creo que no. Respecto a lo que quieres hablar, si es por lo del otro día, ya te he dado mi respuesta. No soy quien crees.

El albino sólo miraba al frente, tratando de calmar sus instintos. Esta vez no era por eso, tenía otra cosa más, por que discutir.

-Esta vez no es por eso….-le contestó pensativo, Roderich era terco, y prefería ir al punto. ¿Para qué darle tanta explicación?

-¿Entonces para qué querrías hablar conmigo?, ¿Sobre tu hermano?, es por esta calle.- le iba diciendo mientras lo guiaba.

Más no sabía que esa ignorancia le hería al otro, sin saberlo.

-No, verás, ya sé tú oscuro y maldito secreto. –le dijo con secas y directas palabras.

Este se sorprendió, ¿De qué hablaba? , así que esta vez, le miró directo, parándose, enfrente de la gran reja principal, perteneciente a su casa.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo.

-Nunca sabes de lo que hablo. Nunca entiendes nada, nunca sabes nada. –le dijo con molestia.

-Es porque realmente no lo entiendo, ¿Qué tendría que entender, Gilbert? , dime, sólo me sales con incoherencias.

-¡No lo son!- le reclamó.

-Es todo, ya llegamos de todos modos. Gracias. –le dijo con la paciencia perdida, para después abrir la reja. Sin embargo unas palabras tan claras, paró su corazón.

Su expresión de sorpresa petrificada, y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban sobre él. Lentamente, volteó su rostro, al del albino, el cual estaba completamente serio.

-Sé que te gusta Antonio. –volvió a repetir.

No sabía que decir, ese nerviosismo volver a correr por su cuerpo.

Titubeó. Ese maldito. ¿Quién le dijo?

-¿cómo lo…?

-Eso no importa. Lo sé y ese es el punto.

-¿Para qué me lo dices?- preguntaba aun sin entender el rumbo de sus preguntas. Y tampoco porque el otro se lo decía.

-¿Por qué te gusta?

Sentía como la sangre se le iba al rostro, todo fluía tan rápido.

Esa tención indescriptible.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –le contestó retomando su semblante serio.

Gilbert estaba a punto de contestar, sin embargo, desde lo lejos, del pasillo, la puerta de madera principal se abrió. Se dio cuenta, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se detuvo a ver la casa del castaño.

Una mujer, muy hermosa, a los ojos del albino, salió con un fino paraguas. Se parecía tanto a Roderich, debía ser su mamá.

-Hola.-le saludo con suavidad al albino, mientras se acercaba.- Roderich, ¿Es tu amigo?- y sin dejar que su hijo le contestara, ella siguió.- Es muy guapo.

Gilbert parpadeó un par de veces, que mujer tan agradable.- Tu mamá, me cae bien….-decía mientras sonreía.

-Dime Richelle, adelante, pasa. – y sin más ni menos, la mamá de Roderich lo pasó a su dulce hogar. Roderich sólo suspiró, ya qué.

El albino cuando pisó la entrada, miró todo, era una casa grande, una residencia, pero no tan ostentosa. Los colores eran claros, variaban entre violeta, blanco, celeste y gris. Su propia madre, le habría dicho que era un lugar sobrio, triste, nostálgico, tan vacio. Pero eso no quitaba que la casa era muy bonita, lo detalles de madera, los cuadros, todo. Acompañando a la madre de Roderich, pasó hasta la sala, y por órdenes de la señora, se sentó en uno de los sofás, no eran tan duros, pero tampoco tan acolchonados. Figuras de porcelana, vidrio….

Roderich no siguió el paso de los demás, fue el último en entrar, después acomodó los otros dos paraguas, en el lugar correspondido, a un lado de la entrada, así para después dirigirse a la sala, donde estaría su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar, cariño?- le ofreció Richelle.

Gilbert iba a negar, pero la amabilidad de la señora, era tan adorable, que no pudo. Iba a pararse de su asiento, sin embargo Roderich la detuvo, él iría a hacer el té. A parte no tenía ganas de tener una cansada y fastidiosa conversación con el albino.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- inició la conversación ella.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt, ¿Asombroso, no?- le contestó de buena forma.

Ella soltó una suave y pequeña risa.

-Claro que sí. –Le contestó-¿Eres nuevo?

El albino soltó una agradable sonrisa, le caía bien.

- Sí, me he transferido de Alemania.

- ¿Enserio?, pero que sorpresa. Mi esposo es de Alemania, Roderich y yo de Austria.

- ¿Y dónde está él?- preguntó el albino espontáneamente.

Richelle desvió la mirada, a la vez que miraba de una forma triste. ¿Cómo lo diría?

-Él está en Suiza ahora, vivimos separados, antes….

Gilbert la miró, no quería hacerla sentir mal. Aun que a la vez recordaba que la principio su mamá, extrañó un poco a su padre, después del divorcio.

-¿lo extraña?- preguntó

Ella volvió a sonreír.- antes, cuando él vivía en Alemania, lo íbamos a visitar en los veranos, pero después…surgió una emergencia y no pudimos volver así de fácil, y luego él se fue a suiza.- respondió con suavidad ante la pregunta anterior.

Esas palabras, hicieron que el de cabellos claros, se ilusionara más. Exacto, así fue como conoció a Roderich, en uno de esos veranos… ¿Pero por qué no volvieron?, mucha curiosidad invadía su cuerpo, y su lengua temblaba de ansias por preguntar. No lo evitó.

-Y… ¿Por qué no volvió?, tal vez…pudimos conocernos antes.

Ella pensó por unos momentos, y después dio un largo suspiro.

-Mi pequeño Rode, tuvo un accidente, tuvimos uno, pero él…fue el más afectado…. –paró unos momentos, y volvió a retomar la palabra.- Perdió la memoria. A causa de ello, tuvimos que darle tiempo, para restaurar todo de nuevo, explicarle cosas….

Gilbert sintió que le tiempo se detenía. Eso explicaba todo.

_Una pérdida de memoria. _

No supo si la señora siguió hablando, no supo que pasaba a su alrededor, sentía que todo daba vueltas, desesperación, frustración, tristeza, ¿Qué haría? , no se acordaba de la primera vez en que se conocieron ni nada. Y si se lo contaba, ¿Podría recuperar algo de sus memorias?, ¿Eso sería posible tal vez?, aun que fuera unas pequeñas pistas. Y si fuera así, ¿aun tendría oportunidad?, si Roderich lo ama, significa que esos sentimientos están en el fondo de él; enterrados.

No podía contrale todo de nuevo así de fácil, no le iba a creer. Necesitaba algo de tiempo, ganárselo, igual y recuperaba algo, esos sentimientos tenían que surgir de nuevo costara lo que costara.

Roderich atravesó la puerta de la cocina, llevando consigo, una bandeja de plata, y en ella, unas tazas finas de porcelana, y la tetera.

Rubí y amatista se volvió a encontrar fijamente.

Sólo había una opción.

Volverlo a conquistar otra vez, hacerlo sentir así de nuevo.

Y de paso conseguir más información, esos 2 de Antonio y Francis volverían a hablar un rato más. Pero él lo lograría, el se quedaría con él, nadie, ni su hermano, se lo iba a ganar. Ahora sabía un poco más, y después, ganaría.

Ahora debía de actuar. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Pues Roderich Edelstein, iba a caer enamorado de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

.

.

-_Roderich. –le llamó._

_-¿qué sucede, Gilbert?_

_-¿El asombroso yo volverá a verte?_

_-sí. –le contestó con una sonrisa. _

_-¿Lo prometes?, debe ser una asombrosa promesa, que jamás podrás romper._

_-Lo prometo.-le dijo mientras juntaba su meñique con el del otro. _

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y el castaño lo abrazó, y el otro le correspondió._

_Sin saber, que se, sería su gran primer amor, de los dos. _

_._

_._

* * *

**Y bueno, este ha sido el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Creo que esta vez, me enfoqué más en esos pequeños detalles, y un poco más sobre nuestro querido Rodi.**

**Ya en el próximo capítulo habrá más revelaciones y más chalala de amor, como también por parte de los demás personajes. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :3**

**¿Review? ;u; Ustedes iluminan mi ser. **


End file.
